a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a contact element for electrical connectors, in particular audio connectors, which is stamped out of a starting material in sheet form and has two fork-like legs having projections directed opposite one another at the free ends of the legs for the purpose of making contact diametrically with a contact element in the shape of a pin or strip which can be inserted between the fork-like legs.
b) Description of the Related Art
Contact elements of this type are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,871. In this contact element known from the prior art, the projections which are directed opposite one another are rounded off in a curved manner so that the contact-making projection has punctiform contact at the inserted contact element which can be constructed as a strip or pin. The rear portion of this known contact element with the legs arranged in the manner of a fork passes into a strip whose width corresponds approximately to the width of the portion with the fork-like legs. Although contact elements of this type are used in overwhelmingly large quantities, there are disadvantages attached: high surface pressure occurs due to the punctiform contact. Because of the high surface pressure required in this case, it cannot be ruled out that the surface of the contact element to be inserted, which is almost always provided with an electrodeposited precious-metal coating (Ag, Au, alloys)--usually in a very thin layer--will be affected by removal of the protective layer resulting in a gradual deterioration of the contact resistance in the contact area or in a drastic increase in susceptibility to corrosion. In addition, high current density occurs in punctiform contact.